Viva Las Vegas
by Sonic Flame
Summary: Blossom gets eloped, and runs away to Vegas. What will she get up to? How will her and her new husband raise money? Sounds crap, but give it a chance! R&R! rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya peeps! Ok, new story up! I hope you guys enjoy, I got the idea through numerous Tv shows and movies. Yeah, I have a lot of spare time :D

If I have nicked ya idea, I didn't mean to sorry! innocent grin No, I never take peoples idea without permission, if I do take an idea similar to yours, let me know and I will apologise and try n change it!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

I bustle past drunken gamblers as I try my best not to spill the drinks I carry on the tray.

I hate my life. I hate it I hate it I hate it.

And its all gone downhill ever since I got eloped.

That's right, me, Blossom Utonium (Well, not anymore) ran away and got married at 15. I'm known as Blossom Jojo now (so I guess you can guess who I married), and I live in a tiny little flat in Las Vegas.

That's where we ran to, cos they have little chapels here in the casinos (and also they are free, doesn't my husband give me the best treatment?), and cos Brick loves the atmosphere here.

I have a job as a casino barmaid at Caesars Palace, but the costume is ridiculous: a little cream toga like mini dress and low cut front. My boobs and butt practically hang out of it. Brick has a job as blackjack dealer, but hes not the best at it.

We see each other quite a lot, and I as I previously said, even though I hate my life, I do love brick. Dearly.

I deliver the drinks to a bunch of fat drunk men on the slots, and one of them gropes my ass as I turn to walk away.

After having words with Brick, he's told me to control my temper, cos last time it happened I blew a stack and nearly got fired.

So, yeah I have to deal with it. It sucks big time.

I close my eyes, count to ten in my head, and walk away.

At least I don't have to deal with this on my won. Lots of the other waitresses do too. Though most of them are a good 12 or more years older then me.

I pass Brick, whose dealing out some cards, and he winks at me as I pass.

I blush. He always makes me feel special. I guess hes the only good thing in my life.

I gave up everything for him. And I mean everything.

He's my only family. The professor and the girls have basically disowned me cos I fell for a villain. When we first started going out a year ago, my life went down the tubes.

Buttercup and Bubbles were ashamed of me, the professor was too, he wouldn't talk to me or feed me. Brick would always joke around and say why don't we get away from here, just you and me, get married, raise some kids.

I'd always laugh and refuse it.

Then one day, after a major row with my family, I went to Brick for comfort. He suggested it again, and I said yes.

Then we just left.

We got a car, as we decided on keeping a low profile (on being a hero and villain in love). Turns out the RRBs and the PPGs aren't that well known out here anyways.

Anyways, that's all behind me now.

I've forgotten about it all, and I bet the girls and the professor and everyone I knew back there have forgotten about me too.

I walk back to the bar, where Bob, the bartender has a list of drinks that they fellas at the black jack table want.

I smile. I get to see Brick. I mix up the drinks and take them over to them.

They are all seriously hammered, and playing black jack sloppily with Brick. He looks pretty pissed off, as they aren't paying attention or anything.

I smile at him as I approach them. "I got 2 fosters, a scotch on the rocks, neat vodka, whiskey with a twist an-"

"Big jugs!" one cries, interrupting me.

My smile fades and I slam the tray down. I look at Brick and hes boiling mad. "Hey! Back off my wife!" he growls.

"Wife? But your just a lad!"

"Who cares! Doesn't give you permission to ogle her!"

"All right all right! I'm sorry."

"Get outta here! Before I call security." He warns.

They look at him as if hes joking. He gives them a hard glare tahat proves hes not.

They get up and leave and I sit at the table.

"God, I hate working here!" I say. "its full of drunken pervs! My ass feels like a freaking pin cushion!" I say.

He strokes my hand and takes the neat vodka, downing it. "Its good pay. Plus, we can finally pay of the debt, and the rent!"

"Yeah, actually, getting that off my shoulders will be great." And I wont have the thought of us being kicked out in my mind.

"You'll just have to deal with it until we find a job we can have together that pays better. But this was the best one."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'm gonna take these drinks back. See ya later, only an hour till we get off work." I say, jumping off the bar stool and picking up the drinks.

He smiles. "Can't wait." And he slaps my ass.

I look back at him and smile.

Hes so cheeky. and he looks soo cute in his little suit.

I wander back to the bar, and lean over it, thinking dreamily of Brick.

"Hey, Bloss! Snap back to reality! You got an order!"

I shake my end out of the trance. I look up to see Lise, one of the other barmaids.

A group of women out on their bachelorette do have just staggered in demanding pitchers of margaritas.

"I'll get em, drunk women are easier to deal with then drunk men." I say, stirring up a pitcher.

"Yeah, you should know."

Lise is new here, and I've been asked to keep an eye on her. I haven't been here that long, but apparently I'm more experienced.

I take it over to them, and the bride thankfully hands over 30 bucks! Nice!

I clog back over to the bar, and Lise returns looking quite distraught.

"Whats up?" I ask.

"Oh, nuffin. Just the guys I just served."

I look back, and they are all whooping and cheering at her.

She frowns. "What did they do?" I ask.

"Just calling me names, touching my ass."

I shake my head as I charge over there.

"Excuse me, I hear you guys have been harassing my colleague -" I get interrupted. Again.

"Colleague? You can barely call her a colleague! You don't work in an office!" one bursts. They're all aged around 26, and although they are like 10 years older then me, I know I can take em.

"As I was saying, I want you guys to leave Caesars Palace. Now."

"Why? You girls cant expect to walk round looking like that and not get any attention!" one cries.

"Well no, but that's no excuse. You guys don't know who you could be dealing with." I warn.

"Oh, right. Like your gonna beat us? I'd like to see that. In fact," he rummages around in his pocket and brings out a card. "Gimme a call and you can come 'beat' me at my place baby."

I look down at the card. 'Brian Sodden, Ace graffiti artist, gimme a call ;)' how full of it s this guy.

I rip it up and drop it on the floor. "Sorry dudes, but, I got a husband. And he'll beat yo ass if he knew you guys were up to this." I flash my wedding ring at them.

"Oh sure, love to see him try."

"Aw dude. This must be your lucky day." Brick says. I turn round and hes standing behind me, clicking his knuckles.

"Uhh, no beef, we leaving." One says, and they go.

I turn to face Brick. "Just the right time." I smile.

He smiles, taking me by the waist and pulling me to him. "The old guys don't worry me, they wont go to far, its the young ones. I don't want one of them making a move on ya and you going off." He takes my hands and swings them.

"Trust me, wont happen."

We share a kiss, then Bob, the bartender comes up to us.

"Blossom you got a blackjack dealer on ya face. Come on I got some orders for ya!"

I break the kiss and smile at him. "Maybe we can, ya know, do something tonight, after work?" I say seductively. He knows what I'm on about, and so do I!

"You know it." He says with a cheeky grin and winks.

Bob yells my name and I have to go and get the drinks.

I guess life isn't all that bad. Brick always has my back!

R&R!

So, what ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

So its kinda short, but here ya go!

Chapter 2

"Come on Bob! Theres about 18 barmaids down here now! Can't I go! I only have a half hour left anyways. I won't be missed!" I whine as I lean over the bar. I'm begging Bob the Bartender to let me leave early.

"If I did it taday, you'd want me to do it again tamorra, then the day afta, then the day afta. Ya get me?"

"I get you. What if I promise I wont ask again tomorrow?"

He turns to face me. "Get outta here."

"Oh! Thank you Bob!" I cry and jump over the bar.

I run over to the Blackjack table Brick works at. "Ready?" I ask.

Hes standing by another guy who works there and he gives me cheeky grin. "Yeah. See ya tomorrow Tony."

He links his arm through mine and we stroll out of the casino.

"Well that's that over for today." I say with a sigh.

"I know you don't like it, but it's the best place for money. And we need the money. Desperately. Unless you wanna be living it rough?"

"No, I don't want that." Are crappy little place is better then the streets.

"Ok, well, you gotta live with it. Your whining about it all doesn't help. So, where we gonna eat?" he says. Brick always seems to be in a bad mood.

"How the hell should I know? How about that burger joint down the road or something?" I suggest, rubbing my arms with my hands.

"It's freezing tonight. Wouldn't expect it in July."

Brick slipped his tux jacket off and placed it round me.

"Thanks." I say, smiling at him. He just nods and stares emotionlessly ahead.

He's very mysterious. And barely ever happy, he's usually in an angry mood, or yelling at everyone around you. He's extremely temperamental too.

I take his hand, and surprisingly he does hold mine back.

We walk in silence all the way to the burger place.

Brick orders a burger each and we sit outside eating them on the kerb by the road.

"So, what exactly are we doing out here Brick?" I ask.

He takes a bite out of his burger and looks at the starry sky.

"We're creating a life for ourselves aren't we. Cos lets face it, we were both in going nowhere in Townsville."

"And what makes you think we're going somewhere in Las Vegas?"

"Las Vegas is the city of dreams –"

"Isn't that Hollywood?"

"Don't interrupt me. I know what we're doing. Me and you are starting anew. We've got married, we're gonna have some kids, settle down and grow old together. Sound good?" he says, putting an arm round me.

I smile. "Yeah. But, how are we gonna get the money for all this?"

"Well, there's one simple way, but _someone _won't let me do it."

I laugh. "I just don't like that sort of thing. Stealing is wrong. But, I guess if it could solve some problems. Just as long as you don't get caught."

"No worries, I'm a master." He says, brushing some of my fringe out of my eyes. He looks into my rose eyes and kisses me.

I kiss him back, and he slips his tongue into my mouth. His hand slides down from my face and holds my breast gently.

He opens his eyes and so do I and he winks at me.

"Come on, let's get home." He says.

We begin to walk (we can't fly, we're keeping are powers on the down low) home, and we talk to each other about our old lives.

"Anything you miss?" I ask.

"I guess I miss my brothers. Just a bit. And Mojo just a little. Not Him. He was weird. I miss my super powers the most."

"Is that it? Your super powers the most?" he nods and I chuckle.

"What about you?" he says.

I miss my sisters the most I guess. And the Professor, even though most of the time before I left with him was spent arguing. I do miss being able to fly around and stuff to. But not as much as I miss a normal (well, semi normal at least) life.

"Blossom?" Brick asks again.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I miss my powers the most too." I say. I know you shouldn't lie in a marriage, but if I start about my sisters, he'll just start getting angry.

"Sure."

Theres a silence as we get to the huge block of apartments. And trust me, its nothing like the apartments in Friends. Its more like the ones in Pretty Woman.

We wander up the grungy staircase to are flat.

Its tiny, has all our stuff bundled everywhere, as if we just moved in (we've lived here about 7 months now).

Brick plunges into the old sofa and flips through the channels.

"All shit. Nuffins on. So, what to do?" he asks, getting up and walking towards me.

I place his coat on the hook and smile at him cheekily.

"I know," he says. "Lets have a discussion."

He takes both my hands and guides me into the bedroom.

"On wha –" he interrupts me, with a kiss. It surprised me. "oh, that." I say outta breath.

He pushes my body towards the bed and lays down next to me, kissing me more.

"Yeah," he says as he nibbles on my lip. "That…"

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait guys! Here ya!

Chapter 3

My eyes open, and all I can see is a blur of dirty blue covers over my head. I slowly lift them down so I can see and I realise I'm naked.

Why am I naked? I pull the covers closer round me and then when I look to my left I realise that I'm not alone. Of course! Brick! I relax then, remembering the night before. Sometimes, I forget all of this has happened. I expect to wake up in my pink, frilly bedroom, with Bubbles presenting me a morning cup of tea, and the Professor saying 'Morning dear' as I come down for breakfast.

Ha. The last time that happened was about 2 years ago, when I was 13. I really need to put all that behind me. Its just soo hard to forget the ones you love. I bet they've forgotten about me though.

I roll over in bed to face Brick, and he has his back to me, snoring like a drain. How romantic.

I slide up, grabbing my bra from the end of the bed, and then rummaging around in one of the suitcases to find some underwear. A thong is the only clean thing I can find. It'll have to do. I really need to take some clothes down to the laundromat. But we havn't got any quarters or anything. Maybe I could nick some from the casino.

I put on the thong and try to find a top to wear. Its 12.00pm now, we have work in around 4 hours, so I don't need to dress for that yet.

I'm bending over trying to find something clean (or something I can wear again at least) when I hear. "Wow, what a nice thing to wake up too."

I shoot round, and Bricks laying in bed, smiling at me. I roll my eyes. "We have no clean clothes." I state, changing the subject.

"Well, just wear what you got on now, thats clean. And, you'd turn me on alot more." He says, laying back down.

"Brick I'm serious! We're going to have to go to the Laundromat after work once I've nicked some quarters, or we're gonna smell!" I say, bending down once again to find something to wear.

"Er, Blossoms ass? I thought you didn't like stealing?"

I get up and turn to him, hands on hips. "I'll steal a few measly quarters to put off smelling of stale smoke and alcohol."

He chuckles, then rolls out of bed. "Whoa. Oh yeah, I forgot about last night." Brick says, realising hes naked too.

"Yeah, so did I. Couldn't have been that special then huh?" I say playfully.

"Oh, wait, just got a sex flashback! You were screaming my name at the top of your voice." he says grinning smugly as he puts on a top he's found and a pair of pants

"In your dreams. Hey, aren't you gonna wear underpants?"

"Nah. And don't start getting all wifey on me. I've been doing this long since I married you."

I chuckle, finding a top and putting it on.

"Brick," I say as I pad over to him in just my thong n tee.

"Yeah?" he asks, putting his arm round my wait and hugging me closely.

"You know last night."

"Yeah..."

"Well, did you use protection?" I ask gingerly. Thats the only thing with Brick. If i don't buy condoms, we don't use them. He never buys them. Wait, he has once. Our first time, I refused to do it without them. But, now we're married, the moments before sex, where protection is usually put on, its just Brick saying he wants it, me agreeing to it, then it just happens. Theres no time like.

"Did you remind me?" he asks casually.

"No. There wasn't really much time to do that. Brick we gotta use em! We could spread a STI or something or -"

"Blossom, theres no way that will happen. The only person I've ever done it with is you and the only person you've ever dont it with is me, right?"

I nod.

"And after we went to the clinic after our first time, we were both checked up for anything. We're safe, don't worry."

"But Brick what about pregnancy? Did you forget about that possibility? I could be pregnant right now!" I say, getting annoyed.

"I thought we wanted kids?" he says, a little hurt.

"Brick, I do want your kids. Just, not right yet. I mean, we're 15, already both of us have lost are virginity, which is illegal, and we've gotten married at this age, which I don't think is that legal, kids just, wouldn't be right. Not yet anyways. Besides, would you wanna raise a kid here? In this dump? With no money?"

"No." He mumbles as I pull him closer.

"Exactly. We will have children together. Someday."

"Good." he smiles.

"So, what you wanna do this morning? Well, afternoon." I ask, trying to cheer him up. I do want to have kids with him, really I do, but, not yet!

"Well. I do have one idea." he said, raising his eyebrows.

I smile and sigh. "Is that all you think about?" crossing my arms over my chest, which is under a pink low cut vest top with baby pink frills around it.

"Yeah! of course, we are newly weds!"

"We've been married around 7 months Brick."

"And besides, how can I resist when you're in that tight top and thong?" he said slipping down onto the bed and patting his lap, gesturing for me to sit there.

I do, only cos I want a kiss from him, and thats exactly what I get. But Brick wants more...

His arms are round me and he lays me down on the bed. Hes on top of me, his lips on my neck, gently kissing it and sucking it. Before I know it his hands are up my top and hes pulled it off, and now hes fumbling around with my bra strap.

"Brick!" I cry, but his lips lock onto mine once again, as if to shut me up. Hes worked my bra off and his now kissing my neck and my chest.

"Brick, Brick come on, thats enough." I moan, trying to sound demanding but failing miserably. Hes incredible in bed, heh.

I try and push him off, but dont succeed, and I feel him pulling his trousers off. So thats why he didn't where pants.

"Brick, come on! Not now! Brick..." I wail as I try to push him off me once again.

He looks up at my face as I'm trying not to look pleasured, although damn it I am.

"You're not a very good actress are you?" he says playfully.

I roll my eyes, pushing him off me.

"Why don't you wanna play?" he asks, laying next to me and running circles over my belly button with his hand.

"Wasn't last night enough for you?" I answer his question with another question.

He thinks for a minute, making a 'Hmm' sound.

I roll my eyes again and sit up, grabbing my bra thats in his grasp and trying to take it from him.

He snatches it away teasingly. "Last night was good..." he ponders. "But I bet now would be better."

"Brick! Give me my bra! Thats my only semi clean one left!"

"Now why would I want to do that? You look dazzling how you are! Topless in a thong, my dream come true."

"Brick!" I pout, attempting to grab it again.

"Anyways, look at the size of this thing! And look at them! I mean, wow! A hammock or something!" He says, putting it on his head.

Thats when i grab it and put it on. "You're so immature." I mutter, turning so I'm not facing him.

His hands snake around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"Its the only way you'd have me. Hey nice hickey. Thats one of my finest."

I shoot up, using my powers for the first time in awhile, and grab a mirror.

"Hey no fair! I thought our powers were banned now we're on the run!"

"Brick you gave me a hickey! Dang this ones massive! What will Bob say? What if he fires me?" I cry.

"He won't fire you for that. Its Bob!"

I know hes right, but still, I'll look like a 15 year old slut. I'm overreacting. Its not so bad now I guess. Before I had someone to hide lovebites from (i.e everyone!), but now I don't really have to worry. He is my husband.

I place my top back on (after play fighting for it with Brick) then put on my work skirt (a little pleated cream mini micro thing. I.e tiny! We've gotta leave in a bit so).

Brick gets changed as well, and manages to find some eggs in the mangy fridge we own, and makes us a fried egg each.

It was a great meal between us. Brick was being all sarcastic and funny by pretending we were having a romantic dinner together, feeding me the egg yoke from his egg with his spoon. It was funny. I really love him. Its moments like these that I remember why I got elpoed, and gave up everything.

For him.

I caressed his sweet face, feeling the rugged red stubble, that desperately needed shaving, but I didn't like him doing it, as he wasn't my Brick without it.

He smiled at me, pulling me closer to him over the small ironing board we used cautiously as a table. He kissed me, nibbling my lip in that way only he can seem to do to me, and I enjoy it, sliding my tongue into his mouth.

My mobile phone beeps, and I grab it out of my pocket. Its a text from Buttercup. This will end me and bricks joy for a while...

"Whose it from? Is it Lise?" he asked casually, finishing off his egg.

"Err," Now heres where i can either be truthful, or lie. I was supposed to delete and block the girls' numbers and the professor from my phone so they couldnt contact us and trace us from the call or text. But I didn't. He'll get mad if he finds out I'm still talking to them. Well, I never reply, I just read the texts.

"Its Lise." I lie, flipping my phone down and putting it back in my pocket. "I'll reaad it later. Now where were we?"

"Wait, what did she say? Is it something important about work? Maybe theres been a fire or something and its closed!" he says suddenly getting excited.

"Err, hang, hang on then." Damn, I'm gonna have to read it. If its a text from Buttercup, it'll basically be a hate text.

My eyes scan the message:

_How selfish have u been? leaving everything for HIM! u no u arent happy, so y bother! I hope u realise how much you've hurt us all. I dnt think it will eva b the sme. Cos of u. Ur such a screw up! Now your making me screw up! I cant think straight, all thats on my mind is you. Bubbles cries alot more, and the Professor is always angry. i miss u loads. plz cum home xoxox_

Tears prick my eyes. She does care. She actually does. How much have I screwed her up? I didn't realise my leaving would do that to her.

I wipe my eyes and look up to a concerned brick.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Oh, just Lise, she broke up with her boyfriend. It, it just made me think of how lucky I am to have you." I say, lying blatantly. Buttercups right, I am a screw up.

He pulls me closely and I cry into his shoulders, feeling weak and stupid. I am weak and stupid. Very stupid. I don't deserve like Brick. I deserve to be on my own.

"Blossom," he says, pulling me back so he can see my face. "what did we do the day we got eloped?"

"Ranaway." I mumble.

"And?"

"Got married."

"Right. And what else did we do? We vowed to be together always right? So, we will, seriously, don't worry!" he said. Hes so sweet. I love him soo much.

If only the Professor could just be happy for me and let me love Brick. I'd be at home with my family right now, if it weren't for him.

What am I saying? I'm better off being here, with Brick. he loves me, and I love him, this is my home now.

I really need to get used to it, and just let go...but its soo hard.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, heres the latest update...thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 4

"Nice hickey!" One of the drunks yells at me as I pass with a tray of empty drinks.

"Nice ass! Oh wait, thats your face!" I reply angrily, slamming the tray down angrily on the bar when I get there.

"Ha, nice come back Bloss." Lise replies with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you think its funny. I get enough hassle at this joint, this lovebite on my neck is not helping!" I growl.

Lise laughs. "I remember when I was young, I got a hickey off my boyfriend at the time, it was on my toe -"

I interrupt her. "Ohmygosh Lise I need you to do me a major favour!" I say hurriedly.

I explain the whole situation with Buttercup texting and what I told Brick from earlier today, and luckily she agrees to cover for me.

"Oh thankyou thankyou thankyou Lise! you've saved my ass once again!" I cry happily.

"This just proves my point that you never listen to me! I did break up with my boyfriend. it was a few weeks ago now but still! And whats more -"

"Ooh, the drinks are ready! Wouldn't wanna keep the customers waiting huh? Gotta jet!" I cry, whisking the tray of drinks out of Lise's hands and zooming off to the slot machines.

"You're not helping your case Blossom Jojo!" Lise yells at me as I walk over. I laugh loudly, looking completely spasticated, but not caring and deliver the drinks.

I hear some snidey comment, but ignore it. Suddenly I feel on top of the world!

I saunter over to the blackjack table. My smile turns into a frown at what I see.

A woman, in her early twenties, slobbering drunkly over Brick. She seems to be half crying, and half laughing. brick is pushing her off him, but she remains to try and get a hug from him.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" she asks slurrily.

"Yeah, I'm married." He replies, as she finally stops making a grab for him.

"Really? Eloped huh?"

Brick nods gingerly. "Yeah..."

"I got eloped once. I don't know where my husband is. He left to 'get some milk' about a year ago. If I wish real hard, I know he'll come back. So, this girl, your wife, is she pretty?" she asked.

Brick beamed. "Yeah, shes mind numbingly beautiful! Shes definitely somthing special. I won't leave her like your guy did. Sorry bout that, by the way."

"Its ok honey. Not no ones fault but his. Now I know this is a personal question of sorts, but, how are you and this girl doing for money?"

"Ok, why?" Brick asks.

"Ok?"

I then come into the conversation, just to prove Brick right about having a wife.

"Hey Brick!" I say, coming close to him and giving him a kiss.

He smiles back at me, surprised. "Hey babes."

"So this is your wife?" the woman asks.

Brick nods.

"For your sake," she says, facing me with sincere eyes. "I hope things dont get too desperate for you."

Then she left.

I looked at Brick confused. "What did she mean by that?" he said.

I didn't know. I wanted to though.

I zoomed after her. I was gonna prep her fro answers.

It wouldn't have been so bad if she had said for both of your sake, but she said for _my _ sake. Me like. Why just me?

When I reached the exit to Caesars, I spot her climbing into a cab.

I run up to her as fast as I can before it pulls away. I'm too late.

"Wait! What did you mean!" I yell.

I chase the car for a bit, but get out of breath and just stand and watch the car disappear.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and when I look round, its Brick.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

I sighed and shrugged. He pulled me into a hug. "Come on. If Bob found out that we're out here we'd be toast."

I nodded, and we went in.

I hope I see her again. I want to know what she meant...

Sorry for shortness! I will update shortly tho! No worries!

Roxxi xXx


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! CamillaMB, you totally ROCK! Thank you for reviewing! I luv u! Ahem, sorry, took it too far there. I assure you, I am on medication for my chronic insanity.

Heres the update!

Chapter 5

"What a night!" I say with a sigh as I thud onto the squashy sofa.

Brick sits down next to me, nodding in agreement.

Hes been quite quiet since that woman who was slobbering over him.

"You all right?" I ask.

He nodded. It was such a fake nod!

"Whats wrong?" I say, turning him round slightly to face me.

He shakes his as if to break himself out of some sort of trance. "I'm fine. Just that woman. What did she mean by you in particular?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I wanna know too."

Its starting to bug me even more. I mean, look at her, shes a pretty girl, but she looked a complete, well, slapper! I hope that me and Brick don't turn out like that...

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. You coming?" I ask, getting up.

"In a bit. I'm gonna watch the tube for a bit."

I lean down and kiss him gently on the cheek. "Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

I scamper through to our room, get changed (into some freshly cleaned PJs! Lovely!) and snuggle down into the not so clean sheets.

Well, you can't win em all!

_Later that evening, while Blossom is asleep..._

Brick flicked through various channels (all 12 of them!), boredly looking at the TV screen. Some thing about that woman agitated him.

He continued to think on this, and suddenly there was an incredibly loud knock on the door.

Brick jumped up, throwing the control in the air.

He calmed down, then went to answer the door.

It was one of his friends from work, Tom.

"Aww Tom? What now? Its 3 in the morning!" Brick said, rufflinf his scruffy red hair.

"I just wanted to come in for a chat! I'm bored shitless." He said, letting himself in.

"Tom, women chat! Men booze!" Brick says, returning to his chair.

"I got that too!" Tom says, lifting a four pack of beer up.

"Oh, good. Now, what you wanna chat about?"

"Well, just, stuff. I'm bored, I know you're good for a laugh!" Tom added. He seemed too cheery to Brick. Was he smoking something?

"Tom...?" Brick said.

"Yeah...?" was Tom's reply.

"You smoking something?"

Tom exploded in laughter. "Of, course, I'm not! Hehe!"

Brick gave him a strange look. "Ok...So, how was work?" Brick asked, trying to make conversation.

"Work? I quit that ages ago!"

"Oh, right...I'm still at the casino."

"Cool. I knew Blossom still does." Tom said. Tom was a little obsessed with Blossom. In fact, he fancied the ass off her. Brick knew this, and it was one thing he hated about Tom. And how Tom had changed so suddenly.

"How'd you know that?" Brick asked.

"I've seen her in there."

"Oh, right..."

"She looks hot in her little casino slut outfit -OW!" Tom cried, recieving a smack about the head from Brick.

"Don't talk about her like that! Remember shes my wife!" Brick said angrily. Tom didn't believe a second of the fact that Brick and Blossom were married. He thought it was just a line.

"Hey, while we're on the subject, how are you guys doing for money?"

"Err, well," Brick said, looking a bit anxious.

"Brick, its me, you can tell me." Tom said. "I got some financial advice for ya!"

"Oh, right, well, not good really. Caesars is low pay as it is, and its a shit place to work too."

"Well, I know you won't like this idea first, but think about it. Give it alot of thought before you suggest it to her." Tom said.

"To her? Whats can she do apart from be a barmaid?"

"Well, its simple! Prostitution! Pleasure for her, money for the both of you!" Tom suggested off-handedly. Brick hit him again.

"How could you suggest such a thing! Blossom, shes special, shes pure, she doesn't deserve to be put through that! Get out! Go on!" Brick yelled angrily,

"It, it was just an idea!" Tom stuttered.

"I don't care! Leave! NOW!" He yelled. Tom left, muttering "No beef..." and Brick slouched into his seat.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Was that Brick yelling that I just heard?

I pad out of bed, my silk nightie swaying as I walk.

"Brick?" I ask, peaking my head round the bedroom door.

Hes sitting in the sofa, head in his hands. Hes not crying, I can tell by the red sides of his face thats hes calming himself down. What could he have gotten mad at now, the kettle?

"You ok honey?" I ask, sitting beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got a bit mad at Tom."

Eww, Pervy was in our house! Brick knew him from Citiesville. Hes on the run, apparently. Hes a skank,eww he makes my skin crawl.

"He was here? What did he say?"

"Just, stupid scam to make money, thats all. Come on, lets go to bed." he took my hand and guided me to bed, and he cuddled me all through the night.

Wow, whatever TOm said must have made him think...

R&R!

Updates won't be long!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I might as well out Hey Camilla! Cos shes the only one who reviews! Thank you soo much!

Chapter 6

I close the door to Caesars, leaning against the door, sighing. It was just me, I was having my break outside. All I can smell is smoke, and I waft a bit out and step forward. Theres always a rush of people, and I have to side step out to avoid getting stamped on.

I lean against the building, breathing in the 'fresh' air. A few young lads (well they're about 16) go in and ogle me as they pass. One of them was pretty cute, but I'm married!

I get up, looking at my cell phone seiing thats its 5 minutes till my breaks over, and as I begin to walk, I feel something pinching my ass.

I flip round, slapping the person across the cheek as I do, and thats when I see who it was. Tom. He touched me. Eewwww!

"Whoa Bloss! Calm down! I was just being friendly!" He cries, fake offended.

"Tom, you don't do that to a girl that you know is taken! Especially one thats married!" I say, flaunting my ring wildly before his eyes.

"Don't start the marriage crap again. So, how are things?" He says as i begin to walk into the casino. My plan was Brick would see him behind me, and come and strangle him. But Brick was in the corner of the casino, deep in conversation with one of his old Blackjack mates.

"They're ok. Look, I gotta get on with work now, so please, just go gamble or something." I say as I head for the bar.

"Well, seeing as you're offering, I'll have a Smirnoff Ice, on the rocks." He says, patting my ass forawrd as if to send me off.

I'm pushed forward slightly by the force from his fondle, and I turn round and scowl at him, then resume to the bar. I really, really REALLY can't stand that guy.

I get his alcopop drink and go look for him to give him it. I spot him, chatting a girl up on the poker table. I'm standing like a yard away from Tom, and hes grinning in a supposedly seducing way, and some drunk guy bumps into me, sloshing Toms drink all over my top.

I cry out, as the cold drink hits my bare cleavage, and the grin on Tom's face grows. "Is this a wet t shirt contest? Cos those mumbo jumbos win for sure!" he says with a smile, not peeling his eyes away from my chest.

With a squeal of frustration I stomp over to Brick.

Hes takes one look at the sopping me and smiles. "What happened?"

"Some stupid drunk bumped into me. I'm wet, cold, and my top low cut enough and now its see through! Brick, quick, pass me your jacket or something! Everyone can see my nipples!" I say hurriedly.

He pulls his suit blazer thing off, and as he does his supervisor, Jerry, pops out of nowhere. He always seems to be able to do that!

"Your jacket is part of your uniform. Please ignore these...distractions...and get on with your work Brick!" He moans.

Brick nods, putting his jacket on helplessly, then signals that Jerry's a wanker as he walks off. "Sorry babes. Why don't you tie your towel around your tits, that way you're not exactly showing em off."

I roll my eyes, but take my towel from round my waist and tie it round my chest. It lifts my boobs up in a wonder bra way, but its better then showing them off bare!

I sulk back to the bar, getting Tom another Smirnoff Ice, then I skulk up to him once again, giving the drunk bloke who knocked into me evils as I pass him.

Toms eyes almost fall out of his head. "Even better!" he says out of breath.

"Heres your frigging drink. You better appreciate it. Thats 2.75." I say, holding out my hand for the money.

"I'd much prefer it if I could stick it down your panties, but If thats not possible, then here." he hands me a fiver. Great, now I have to come back to him with change.

I go over to the bar again. "Bob, how much longer?" I ask whining.

"Another two hours. Now move that big booty over to the stag do and order their rounds. Once you've given the dude his change ov course."

I roll my eyes. I hate Caesars Palace...

_Later..._

"I am soo wishing I could use my power of flight right now." I sigh as we reach the top floor on the huge flight of stairs on our dingey block of apartments. As Brick rummages around in his pocket for our keys, I look up, and I feel my heart stop.

"Brick, Brick look." I say, my voice so low its almost a whisper.

Brick looks up from his pockets.

On our door is a peice paper. And on it theres a big red stamp. It says in capital letters EVICTION NOTICE.

"Oh my god! Brick have we been evicted?" I cry.

Brick takes the paper from the door and reads its hurriedly.

"It says we got a week to get the $1000 we owe, or we're out on our ear. Shit. How the fuck we gonna get a grand within a weeks time?" Brick says angrily, throwing the door to the apartment open violently.

"I can't believe we're that much owed! You'd of thought they'd have told us when it reached $500 or something." I said, slouching onto the sofa.

I am totally shocked, but I always knew we were at least a little bit in debt. The amount of times we've had to use the fire escape to get to work to avoid the land lord (and you try doing that in a micro mini titchy skirt!) are too many to count.

I cuddle Brick close. "What are we gonna do?"

Brick takes a look at me sympatheticly, and I think I see sadness in his usually strong and brave eyes, before he answers. "I just don't know."

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Fankoo for reviewing Camilla!

Chapter 7

When I woke up, it was the first thing I thought of. Numerous things had been going through my mind, things we could do to earn more money.

I rolled over in bed, my eyes opening wearily. And then I notice that I'm alone. Wheres Brick?

I get up looking around in the small apartment frantically. Where is he?

I'm only in my bra and underwear, so I grab my thin silky dressing gown and throw it round me as I open the front door.

I take a quick look round and step out, watching where I put my bare feet.

I can't see him, and as I take another step down the corridor of apartments, are neighbour Mr. Henderson steps out to get his mail.

"Mr. Henderson, have you seen Brick this morning?" I ask as politely as I can.

He looks up suddenly. "What? No! Course I havent!" he then slams his front door shut. I roll my eyes and step down the corridor more. His door flies open again. "And put some darned clothes on, you damn hussy."

I scowl at him then turn round, doing my dressing gown up tighter round my waist.

I retreat back to our apartment and sit on the sofa, waiting.

About an hour later he turns up. "Where the hell were you!" I demand, standing up suddenly.

"What?" he says, confused.

"Where were you? I was worried out of my mind!"

"I, I just went for, for a walk. Thats all. Anyway why are you still mad? I'm back now!" He cried defencsively.

"I waited like an hour! You can't expect me not to be worried! What would you have done if you woke up and I was gone for hours?" I say, beginning to get upset. I hate it when we fight.

He suddenly grabbed me and held me closely. "I'd just die." he said.

I closed me eyes and enjoyed the moment. It seemed to last forever. It was incredible.

"So, where were you?" I ask, taking his hand and leading him to the sofa to talk.

"Like I said, on a walk. Thinking about money, and stuff."

"Oh, right. I've been thinking about that too. And, well I've sort of came to a conclusion." I say, looking down.

Brick looks up at me. "Whats that?"

"Well, we need a place to stay. We cannot end up on the streets. If we do, we'll have nothing but to go home." I take his hand. "And we can't do do that. So, if there is anything you can think of, or I can, or anything, i will do it. If the money is good. I can't expect for all this to be easy, we knew from the start it was no smooth ride. What I'm basically saying is, there are a lot of things we can both consider getting into, and we're gonna have to, or its the streets."

Brick was still looking at me, and that familiar sorrowful gaze was in his crimson eyes once again.

"Thats really selfless of you to do." he said, pulling me closely again.

I don't know how long we sat there. I just know it was a long time. He held me in a close, warm embrace, and didn't let go, until we had to get ready for work. And that starts at 5.30pm!

We arrived, and the usual stuff started. Tom was there again! with more of his pervy friends. Its like they have there own annoy Blossom fan club. The only decent ones are Rob and CJ. They're close friends of Bricks, and them two and me were sitting at the empty Blackjack table with Brick.

"You guys got any ideas for things we could do? For money like?" Brick asked, shuffling a set of cards in his hands.

"Well, you might not like this idea, but me and Darla decided to do it, and shes been making lots of money, and she does enjoy it. And shes still 100 faithful to me." CJ said looking down at the table, looking a little ashamed.

"Sounds good." I said to Brick, then he nodded and looked over to CJ. "Continue." he urged.

"Well, its, its prostitution. I know, sounds soo bad. But its good pay, you rule over what goes on, and you can always decide to leave the guy if you're not happy about what he wants from you like. Well, thats what Darla says."

My eyes have widened and I'm staring at CJ in disbelief. Me, a prostitute? Could I do that to myself? But, its sooo wrong, and I'm married! I look over to Brick expecting him to explode. But he wasn't he just has the sad eyes once again, and was lookingat his desk.

"Someone has already suggested that to me. I thought it was just cos they wanted my girls goodies. But Bloss, if its gonna get in some money, then, well, it could be a consideration."

I look at Brick in shock. "What? What, what do you mean?" I stutter.

"I'm not saying you should do it, its just a consideration. A possibility like." Brick said gingerly.

"Is it?" I ask. "Who suggested it to you?"

"Tom did. Thats why I was shouting the other night." That does make sense. I can't believe I've been so dumb. This was bound to come up. I mean, I know, prostitutes make like 200 a night. Within a week our debts would be paid. But its just so shocking and out of the blue, that I don't know whether I can handle it.

I get up, but Brick grabs my wrist.

Wait, don't go getting all angry. Its not as bad as it seems. I know, you'd have to sleep with strangers, but the money is alot, and we could really do with it. And you said so yourself earlier, you said you were prepared to do whatever it takes to keep us off the streets."

I sit back down. I did say that. I had had a good talk with myself the night before, telling myself to toughen up. Life is gonna throw tons of crap at you, and you just gotta deal with it, thats what I had said. And this, I just have to deal with it, even though this aint crap, is deep, shit.

I sigh. "I did say that. And I said this wasn't gonna be easy. I'm just gonna have to have another good talk to myself emotionally." Then I get up and resume to serving drinks.

I cannot believe I'm agreeing to this...

_Later..._

"Your sure you're ok with it?" Brick asked me for the 100th time that night.

"No, I'm not ok with it, I'm also not ok with having to work at the casino, but, we've got to work there, and I've gotta become a hooker, for the money." I said as we got to the door. I say the word hooker with so much venom I'm surprised it didn't bubble out of my mouth.

Brick rolls his eyes and sighs. "But you don't have to! If you don't want to, don't! We'll find the money some other way. Maybe I could, like, get into drugs or something -"

I interrupt him then. "No way! I'd rather I was the prostitue then you doing that. You could damage your health _and_ your powers, all I'd be doing is selling sex. Thats better then risking life or death. No, thats not happening. I will do this. I don't necessarily want to, but I will. Like I said this morning. If we end up with no home, I'm going home. And we really don't want that."

I get changed into my pjs and climb into bed. Brick hugs me tightly in bed.

"So, when are you ging to start it all?" He asks uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm gonna go into Caesars tomorrow and apply for the morning job. So then, if i get it, I can go down to Las Vegas Boulevard and, well, you know, work it." I say, slapping my forehead ashamedly.

A smile is playing on Bricks lips. He kisses my cheek. "I just want you to know, the thought of letting other guys screw you kills me. And if we weren't so desperate for the money, I'd never let you do it. Never." he says in between kissing my neck (and hopefully not increasing the size of the hickey).

"I know you wouldn't. If we weren't so deperate for the money I'd never allow myself to do it. But we are. So, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. I'm gonna need some cash to stock up on condoms though."

"I've got some tips." He offers. "Me too, I'll use them."

"Once again Bloss, I'm soo sorry." he whispers in my ear, then turns out the little lamp by our bed.

R&R!

Oh how I hate doing this to Blossom!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the lateness! I will update this soon too!

Chapter 8

I walk out of the casino, gulping bravely.

I managed to get the morning job, which I'm totally gutted about. My plan was, I'd go in there and say that I needed to work the day shift instead of the night shift, cos 'I was getting to tired'. I hoped they would say I couldn' t swap now, so I would have to do with the night shift. But, after raising a knowing eyebrow at me, Bob said that a woman who worked the day wanted the night shift, so we could swap.

I reluctantly agreed, and I'm now on my way home now. Brick is at home, moping around. Hes been really upset about all this. Not that I blame him. He's basically letting me sleep around.

He really does put our health and safety first. Sort of. Not that I'd call letting your wife have sex with any drunk or slob safe.

I shake my head, as I walk into the nearest restroom I can find. I need to stock up on condoms. I am not catching some disease or getting knocked up by some random guy.

I slot in around 6 dollars and get 6 condoms. An older woman comes out of a cubicle and gives me the up and down. "Someones busy." she says, then walks out.

I growl, shoving them in my jeans pocket then walking out. Bitch. It must have been soo obvious to what I'm up to.

With a sigh, I skulk home. I'm really not looking forward to tonight...

I open the door to find Brick, sitting talking to someone on the phone.

He doesn't notice me standing at the door with a pocketful of condoms, so I stand and easedrop for a minute. A marriage shouldn't be full of lies!

Hes just nodding in agreement and saying 'mm hmm'. I put my bag down quite loudly and he looks up, looking like a cat caught in headlights.

"Oh, um, I gotta go, talk to you later..." then he hung up. "HIya baby, so, you got the rubbers?" he says nervously.

I nod, not taking my eyes off him. "I did. Whats wring witchu?" Sometimes the only way to get through to him is to talk to him like his friends do.

"Nuffin, nuffin. I'm, I'm fine. Just a little down about our situation, thats all." he replies, sitting down. hes a damn fine actor, thats for sure.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, just um, just CJ, asking about hoe, I mean _how _he feels bout his girlfriend being a, um, hooker."

I roll my eyes painfully. "And what did he say?"

"hes fine with it. I don't understand how he is though. Its killing me."

I sit next to him and plant a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad you're so concerned, but don't worry. I'll be ok. Honest. You just go to work tonight, and dont even think about it. Ok?" I say gently, tucking a shock of red hair into his cap.

He scoffs. "Like I'll be able to do that!"

"Well, at least try. I got the morning shift, I gotta say I'm gonna miss working with you Brick." Now what do I do when some guy is getting fresh on me?

"I'm gonna miss you tons too. I won;t stop thinking about you, I hope you realise that."

"I do. Of course I do." I say sitting next to him and kissing him on the lips.

"CJ's girlfriend Darla offered to meet you down there at Las Vegas Boulevard. You wanna do that. He said she's show you the ropes, all the rules and everything." Brick said.

I nod. "That would be wonderful."

"K, I'll text him to let him know."

"What do you think I should wear? It needs to like alluring, and slutty. What about these?" I hold a mini skirt, thats practically a belt, and a low cut belly top.

Brick looks up at them, and moans slapping his hand over his eyes. He really isn't liking this one bit. I once again roll my eyes painfully, then shove them into my handbag. They'll do.

Later, we eat, then get ready for work...

I push on my leather boots and zip them all the way up. They reach my knees. My hair is up in a high ponytail and I'm wearing the belly top and belt skirt. My clutch is full of condoms, and as I quickly apply mascara and eyeliner I look at myself in the mirror. I look like a whore!

But, thats what I'm wanting here, right?

I clog into the living room, looking at Brick uncertainly.

"If you werent about to go out and do what you're about to go out and do dressed like that, I'd say man you're hot!" He said with a smile, then frowned as I laughed.

He got up, as he shoved his shoes on. He was going to work now himself.

"Remember I love you soo much, and I'll miss you, you'll be the only thing I think about. Be safe. If a guy starts getting violent, get ruff tuff on him!" I smile as he pats me on the ass.

We leave the house, locking the door in a warm embrace as we walk down the many sets of stairs.

And I dont want the moment to end, cos I know in a while, I'm gonna be in bed with some stranger...

_Later that night..._

Las Vegas Boulevard has more hookers on it then Hollywood Boulevard!

I'm walking along it slowly, looking for Darla (we have met before, so it shouldnt be too hard) but when we met before she just looked down her nose at me cos shes older then me. Shes 18, and I'm only 15. I can see extremely old prostitutes, who arent getting any work really, and the younger ones picking up rides easily.

"Hey baby!"

I stop dead, seeing a car slow down before me.

I point to myself stupidly.

"How bout a freebie, its my birthday!" he yells again, his head poking out of his open roof car. Hes with around 5 mates.

"Dream on!"

I turn round to find Darla, smiling at me as the car drives off. Shes tall, well taller then me but thats not a hard thing to achieve, with short black hair and twinkling grey eyes.

"Hey honey. So, this your first ever time?"

I nod. "Yeah. So, so what do I do when they shout things like that?"

"Well, you be nice, ask if they're looking for a date. Sometimes they park up, so you go over and they ask if you like want a ride or something. You say yeah and jump in. Here are the basic rules: pay is $100 an hour. Never take less than 100, even if your there for half an hour, the charge is $100. Never kiss on the lips, its too personal. And if they ask you to do something you're really not comfortable with, then leave. The thing you gotta remember is that you're the one in charge. And also, you gotta be safe. Always insist on a condom. If they refuse, leave. Ok? You got a clee phone?"

I nod.

"Gimme ya number, so we can meet up when you done. Then you can meet some of the other girls."

I give her it, then sigh. I'm standing shakily, looking out at the Downtown road, thinking about what Brick is doing now.

"Wait a minute, this isn't your first time, if you know what I mean?" She asked, her eyebrow raising.

"No! No, of course not! Me and Brick, we're always at it!" I reply.

"Well, good. You'll know what to expect then."

I nod uneasily.

"Darla."

"Yeah sugar?" she replies, looking down at me.

"Is it scary? You know, being with a stranger, and like, being asked to do all the, the stuff?"

"You'll see. " she said, nodding towards a car that pulled up.

I swallowed, scared. This is it. I don't think I can do it.

"Go on! Swallow your pride and go!" Darla said giving me a push.

I began to walk over them, but she called me back over. "What were you doing? You gotta work it! You got hips, use em!"

Cringing, I put more sway into my step, and try and look seducing, though its really hard.

When I approach the window, it scrolls down.

"Hey babes."

"Hey, looking for a ur, date?" I ask, leaning on the car and pressing my hands together against my chest.

"Yeah, I sure am. And, I can tell this is your first time, but at least its not with a stranger..."

I hadn't exactly looked at the guy, but when I heard his voice, and looked down at his sick grin, I knew straight away who it was. Tom.

"Tom!" I cry, shocked, and feeling about as low as a, as a...hooker...

"Hiya Bloss. Hop in."

The door is flung open and letting out a whimper. I sit down inside.

Why me?

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! heres chapter 9! Wow this story is unpopular! I'm carrying it on cos I luv it!

Chapter 9

"I knew he'd cave, most girls in Las Vegas who have ran away result to prostitution, I just knew you would!" Tom said, thrilled.

"I'm glad someones happy about it. " I say sarcastically.

"You should be pleased, you get to stray away from your 'husband', and you get to get screwed by me!"

I roll my eyes. This is painful, oh so very painful. Why did I climb into the car? Why didn't I just keep walking when I saw it was Tom.

I sigh. "So where are you taking me?"

"Theres a cheap motel we can go. My last hooker is still at my place." He says as we pull up at the grungey motel. He says this so casually that I get a twinge of fear. Is she concoius in his place or what?

We climb out of the car, he gets a key from the guy (who is ogling me too) and we trudge up the stairs to a room.

Its tiny, with a double bed in the middle of the room.

He sits on it and grins at me, his eyebrows raising. "So, when are you going to start?"

I drop my bag down. "What do you mean?" I ask gingerly.

"Well, where you gonna start? What are you taking off first?"

"Tom, I gotta say, I'm finding this real uncomfortable." I say rubbing my arm.

"Wait, this isn't your first time is it? Surely Brick broke you in!" He says laughing, and patting the side of the bed next to him.

I sit down and nod. "I've had sex lots of time. I just don't feel comfortable doing it with someone I'm not comfortable with."

"You can't say that! You're a hooker!" he cries.

"Shut up! I'm not! At least not yet."

"Well I'm gonna make you one. Take off your clothes. I'll pay you $200 an hour!"

My tops came off and I'm working on my pants. "Put this on." I pass him a condom.

I find myself on top of his naked body while he stuffs $600 down my thong strap. So thats how long he plans on keeping me here. Before I know it, we're under the covers.

And I can't help but cry.

_An hour later..._

"Whats the matter with you!" Tom cried, sitting up roughly.

I grab the covers and pull them round my chest, wiping my eyes.

"Why are you crying!" he yelled.

"I already told you! I don't like doing this with you! And dont shout at me!" I yell back.

"I thought this would be fun! Well, I'm not saying what we just enjoyed wasn't fun, but this bit isn't! And its hard to nail a chick when shes crying!"

"I can't help it!"

"Pull yourself together! No come here!" He pulled my roughly close to him and it all started all over again. This time, I closed my eyes tight, and lets his hands surf across my body. I let him tocuh things I would usually slap him hard for. I made myself not enjoy it, because it was with him. I made a slight effort. If i just laid there like I was dead, he wouldn't have wanted to pay me as much, so I did do my share, though it made me want to puke.

Another hour of it passed, and I silently slipped out of bed and got dressed while he slept. I re-did my hair and make up quickly then left.

I'd gotten an extra 200 outta him. He shoulnd't have fallen asleep on me!

I'm feeling surprisingly cheerful and a bit proud. I did it. I may not have done it well, but I've proved that I can be tough!

I'm strutting on the boulevard looking for Darla and her friends. I get a few cat calls as I pass and I get a car pull up in front of me. With a sigh I go over. I'll ring Darla later. I go over, thinking this one will be better, cos hopefully its not one of Bricks mate who want to do me.

Luckily enough some older woman runs in front of me and gets there first. My mouth opens, and as she climbs into the car she says "You gotta be fast to live."

Shes right.

I like that, I'll remember that.

I call Darla and meet her outside the club PiNk.

"So, how was your first go?"

"Not good. It was one of my husbands friends." I say, sitting down next to her and 3 other girls who walk the boulevard.

"Yowch." Says a blonde.

"Yeah. I still managed to get $600 though." I say pulling it from my thong and flaunting it.

"Nice. How much did he pay?"

"Well I was a bit hesitant to do anything with him. Now I know why he kept suggesting I start walking the boulevard to Brick. He said he'd pay 200 an hour. So i agreed. He gave me 600 then fell asleep within 2 hours. So i got 200 outta him."

"All I can say is well done! My names Rhi. And you are?" The blonde asked.

"I'm Blossom."

"So Bloss you going out on another round?" Darla asks. I look at the time on my phone. Its only 10.45pm.

"I guess so."

We all leave, and start strutting down the boulevard.

I get a car, and I shyly walk up, with Darla shouting "Go on girl! Work it baby! Work it!" at me as I go.

"Hey baby. I'm looking for a young hot thing for the night. I think you're young enough, hop in!" he says, raising his eyebrows at me.

I get in, hes a bout 40 something, which makes me shiver. He could easily be my dad. Ewww.

_Later..._

"We arrive at his place. Its a two storys house, which Rhi said to be careful of. They're apparently harder to escape from. That made my mind wonder onto reasons that you'd need to escape frm a guys house, but I tried to disallow it to stray to thoughts like that.

He guided me up to the bedroom, ten left me in there alone, to "Prepare" apparently. I guessed he meant get changed, so I stripped to only my underwear and stuck a condom down the side strap of my thong. I' gonna have to get a lil more raunchy...

he came up, and I couldn't help but notice that a. he was butt naked and b. he had a bag in his hand. He left he bag by the bed, then literally leapt in.

Damn that was some angry sex! I wonder who he was cheating on. No one will beat my man though.

Later...

I open my eyes slowly. Ohmygod! I fell asleep! I cannot do that! If I wake at their place, they might want more from me!

As I sit up in bed, I notice I cant move my right hand.

Its quite dark in the room, but thanks to my supervision its lighter for me. My right hand is tied to the bed nob my a pair of fluffy handcuffs!

This can't be good!

God, imagine what would happen if I didnt have my powers! I'd be stuck here till he woke up with the keys...

I pull my hand free, get up, get dressed, and get out of there as fast as I can (but of course I don't forget to find his wallet from his pants downstairs and take $400!)!

What a night! I don;t really know what to make of it all right at this moment. I think I'm still in a little shock.

I walk home as fast as I can.

And all I'm thinking is how I can't wait to see Brick, tell him about my first customer, and have a shower!

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I arrive at home. Its about 2.00am. Brick is still up. He's watching something on TV. Well, he isn't, he's staring out the window.

I welcome him by carefully clogging over towards the sofa, taking his face in my hands and pulling him to face me, and kissing him deeply n the lips, biting his lip gently.

His eyes close, showing he's pleasured, which makes me happy. I want him to know I'm always gonna be his.

"You're back." He says as I let go of his lip.

"Yeah."

He takes my arm and pulls me onto the sofa next to him. "Tell me all about. Was it embarrassing? Did it hurt? Did any of them hurt you?"

"God, sounds like the night I lost my virginity, getting grilled by Buttercup and Bubbles." I groan.

"That was one fine night." Brick says. "But anyway, how was it?"

"Well, it was, weird. I had two runs. The first one, you won't believe who it was."

"Who was it? It wasn't one of my brothers was it!" He says desperately.

"Hell no! God, I'd have to turn that down! Plus, they'd have dragged me to you then took us both home! No, it was worst."

Brick had an idea of who it was, but he didn't wanna say in case it was true. "Who was it?"

"Tom."

Brick sat back. His face was a picture of shock and anger.

"Tom." He asked, as if he was double-checking. I nod slowly.

"He, he screwed you. He paid, for sex from you? He did my wife for money!"

"Brick I'm sorry. He paid me $600, that's the only reason why I did it."

"600 dollars?"

I nod. "I cried the whole time." He rubs my thigh.

"I got a thousand the whole night. Our rents paid!"

"A thousand? That's good, that's real good. But, we're still in debt."

"What?" he passes me a couple more of the white slips. They also have eviction notice plastered over them. It says we're $4500 over due! "Ohmygod!"

"I know. So, if that's ok with you? You really really don't have to, but if you're ok with it, would you be able to keep it up? For like, the rest of the week or something. I mean, you say the word, and it ends. I mean that, trust."

I guess so, we're soo over due in debt! And, well, I'll get used to it.

"That's fine."

"Really?" I nod.

He hugs me closely.

"So, how'd ya next customer go?" Brick asked quietly.

"He was old enough to be my dad! Actually, he probably was the same age! It was, gross." I say, getting a bit carried away at how much he made my skin crawl.

I couldn't let Brick know to how horrible it was, when I was the one who agreed to carry it on.

"That's gross. You had to pleasure some pervy old guy. I'm soo sorry its come to this. When I said we should run, I never thought we'd be like this. "

"Its not your fault! We're both in this together!" I give him a hug. "I'm gonna get to bed, I got morning shift at 11 tomorrow." I give him another kiss, and get up and get changed into my nightie, cuddle up in our duvet, and sleep.

_The next day…_

I can feel Brick cuddling me, his body enlaced in mine. Its weird. I've never felt so at one with someone. We're soo different. Everything says we shouldn't be together. Like the opposites we are, and the family not agreeing, and the villain vs hero thing. But it doesn't even bother us. We love each other sooo much, and that's all that matters.

Hes lucky, he gets a lie in. He goes into work at about 4 I think, I got an hour till I gotta be in at 11.

I slide up, trying my best not to wake him up, and trudge through to the kitchen/diner/living room.

I open the fridge. Theres four eggs, an open milk carton thats probably stale, an unopened packet of bacon (that is in date), a closed carton of milk, a almost empty jar of jam, some butter, some cheese, some beans (why they are in the fridge I don't know), two chocolate bars, some nuts, and 7 bottles of alcohol (Brick must have nicked them from the casino).

Does everything have to be stored in the fridge?

I look in a cupboard next to the fridge. Theres some cereal, some bread, some biscuits, some crisps, and some of those chocolate biscuit bars.

I take the cereal and pour the minimum of milk onto it.

After eating, I get into my work uniform and brush through my hair, putting it up (and when I say work uniform, I don't mean a micro mini, belly top/bikini top and boots, I mean my toga thing which evidently, is a mini skirt and a tiny top).

When I glance at the clock, its 10.30. Half an hour to spend some time with my hubby! Well, at least 20 minutes!

Brick is still sleeping soundly. I can't wake him up. He stayed up as late as I did last night, he should have some rest.

I decide to give him a few more minutes, and I go into the fridge and take the almost empty jar of jam. I take a knife and lick out most of the rest, and wash it out. It will be our debt jar.

I take the $1000 I got last night, put $900 in, then put the rest in my hand bag. I'll get some groceries on the way home. It'll be nice to have more then 20 bucks to spend on us for the week.

I head to the bedroom, and plant a kiss on Brick's cheek. He moves a bit, but is still soundo. So I give him a deeper kiss. Its like kissing a dead person. Yuck.

I kiss him a peck on the cheek, grab a receipt I find on the floor, right that ive gone to work then the groceries, then I'll be home, then I leave for work.

R&R!

Short, but hopefully sweet! Sorry for the total lack of updates!


End file.
